Changing Skies
by MimixIshidax
Summary: She gave a soft smile, "It's just four thousand miles, Sor. And it's for him. You understand that, don't you?" Mimato One-Shot


**Changing Skies**

**A Mimato One-Shot**

-x-

_Packed all my bags tonight, and I  
__I've never been more sure of anything in my life  
__Put my heart in a suitcase, left my tears at the door  
__No more crying for me anymore_

Her bags were packed at her feet, piled neatly to her knees. Everything she'd ever owned stood before her, there at the crack of dawn. Rather, noon. And surrounded by her three best friends no less, all of whom had concealed tears in their eyes. Who knew she'd be missed so dearly? And what's more, she had tears in her eyes too. Now when in the world did that happened? How did she get so attached.

But never mind that. It wasn't nearly as pressing as the issue at hand.

"You're really going, Mimi?" Her redheaded best friend, Sora, stepped forward. Her auburn eyes wet again. "You don't want to change your mind?"

Mimi, shook her head. "I've thought it over, it's the best thing." She nodded, enveloping her best friend for a hug.

"It's so far." Sora sniffed.

Mimi gave a small laugh. "Just four thousand miles." She touched the girl's soft red hair. "And it's for him, Sor. You understand that."

Sora nodded. "Love. It's crazy isn't it?" She asked softly, as they stood facing each other.

"It is. But it's worth it." She said assuredly.

Sora touched Mimi's cheek then kissed her forehead. "Write me, okay?"

"Promise." Mimi swore.

"And call the second you get there?"

She nodded. "I will Sor." Mimi gave her a smile.

"Love you M." Sora grasped her forearms, before stepping back.

_They all say that I'm crazy  
__To get up and leave just like that  
__But I told em it's just four thousand miles  
__And I was willing to do that. _

Tai came forward next, Sora's beau. "I'll miss you, kiddo." He ruffled her hair.

Mimi fell against his chest, wrapping her small arms around his much larger frame. "I'll miss you so much Tai." She could feel fresh tears stinging at her eyes. "Thank you for everything."

Tai put his chin on her head, "It's always been a two way street, Meems." He said honestly. "You've done more for me than you realize." He hugged her tight.

Mimi laughed at that. "I love you."

"Love you too." He kissed her cheek, before stepping away.

Zoe, her boyfriend's sister, came next. "I think you're doing the right thing, M." Zoe smiled her blue eyes bright. "We'll all come to visit, but you two need each other." She winked.

And God was that ever true. Being away from Matt was the hardest thing she'd ever done in her life. And it had only been seven months. Going a lifetime? That hurt too much to imagine.

Mimi put a hand on the blonde's shoulder. "Thanks Z, means a lot that you think so." She said. "Won't you miss me, just a little, though?" She said playfully.

Zoe grinned. "Always." She grabbed the brunette for a hug. "I really hope you become my sister-in-law, someday, Meems." She whispered into her ear.

Mimi giggled. "Here's to hoping." She said good naturedly. "Take care of yourself, Tk too, okay?"

"Course." She promised. "Tell him I miss and love him, when you get there?" She requested.

"I will." Mimi touched her hair. "I love you, Barbie."

"Love you too, M."

Zoe stepped back as well.

Mimi took a good hard last look at all three of them. The three people who had shaped her life more than they could ever begin to understand, and she was leaving them. But as she turned away, she realized that by leaving she might be taking something away but they'd still have each other. And she'd gain something too. She'd gain the one thing she'd never been able to live with out. It was just more important. They understood.

Tai had put her bags in the trunk and there was nothing left to do but drive. Drive away from this town, this place, and on to something new. She let the top down; she wanted to feel the sun today. With a kiss to the air and a wink to her friends, she let it all go. Her town, her friends, her family, her life, disappearing in her rear view mirror. It was the beginning of something, the end of something but it was all life. And as sad as the sentiment of leaving was, there was excitement at everything she'd be a part of next.

-x-

_I, I'm bringing home to you  
__Coz you're the only home to me and me to you  
__I, I'm changing skies for you  
__You'll never know how much I've missed you_

It was dark out still, the dawn just barely peeking over the city buildings. It wasn't like the small town she came from, this place; it was so much more _alive_. Everything seemed bigger, more meaningful. And she almost felt out of place, gazing at how important everything seemed to be. The city, it was so…intimidating. Almost like some sort of mysterious other world, where the rules of regular society just didn't apply.

There were people out of their beds at four in the morning; the day had already started for some, just ended for others. People were either coming home, dressed as if they hadn't a care in the world, or else leaving, whether it was to walk their dogs or go to work. There was honking on the roads and the traffic lights were changing colors.

How impulsive had it been for Mimi to just show up and expect him to be thrilled? Was it naïve to assume he'd be just as happy to see her as she had been to see him? Would he feel overwhelmed by the gesture? Would he want her to go back home? What would she do if he didn't want her around? Or worse, if she found he had already moved on?

She felt as though someone had just doused her entire body in ice cold water. Her heart plunged into her stomach. Her skin broke out in goose bumps.

Mimi shook her head, pushing the thoughts of fear away. She swallowed down the bile rising in her throat and held up her head. She'd traveled all this way, this was a test of their relationship and it was one she was determined to pass.

The elevator dinged, signifying that she'd reached her destination. With her, she had just her hand bag and one night's change of clothes. Carefully, she entered the numbers into the automated lock system. He'd given her the code the last time she'd come to visit him, nearly seven months ago. Tentatively, she walked in; the place looked exactly the way it had when she'd left.

It was quietly messy, the way an artist's studio should look like. Papers, sheet music and instruments were strewn around carelessly; he picked it up where he left it.

Mimi walked over to the dining table, there was something propped up against a picture frame. She touched the piece of paper, unfolding it. It was creased with time and worn with age. She recognized her own handwriting; it was a letter she'd written a very long time ago.

_Matt!_

_I'm so so so so so, proud of you, baby! I wish I could be at every single one of your shows, but I watch them any chance I get. I see you singing and I can almost feel like your singing to me. Oh wow…I'm sure all your groupies must say that too. Oh well, I know you are and they know you're not. _

_I hope you know I miss you, I miss you every day. All the time. It's so hard when something happens at University or with our friends and I just wanna tell you and I can't. There are some things that I'm so used to talking to only YOU about that it's impossible to think about saying them to someone else. You know me, you understand me and you wouldn't judge anything I said. But I'm depressing you, so not the point here. _

_I just want you to know that I love you, so much, I'm so proud of you and I hope your having a great time. I miss you lots and I can't wait till you come see me. None of my new friends at school believe that you're my boyfriend, seriously, apparently it isn't that plausible that a small town girl like me would have an up and coming rock star boyfriend like yourself. _

_I always knew you'd do great things, Yuma. But who knew it would happen so fast? I'm not complaining, you know I couldn't be happier for you, but I just wish we could've had more time. That's all. _

_Anyway, I hope you don't miss me TOO much, but a little is perfectly fine. I love you more than anything and I want you home so we can do it. I'm sure you laughed at that, but I'm completely serious. _

_Come home, I need you. I want you. And watching you on TV simply isn't doing it for me anymore. _

_Love,_

_Mimi. _

She felt tears falling from her face. It had been two years since she'd written this, had she really loved Matt so much, even then? And if she did, how could she have gone so long with out him? Did she somehow stop needing him, this much, somewhere along the way? Did he stop needing her too?

Did they stop loving each other?

Through blurry eyes, Mimi noticed what the letter had been propped up against. It was a picture of them, taken at the high school prom. One of the last times they had been in the same place. Her dress had been tailor-made so it fit her like a glove. It was blue like his eyes and flowed to the floor. He was in a tux, blue tie. They had been dancing, a feat Mimi still couldn't believe she'd managed. He held her close, his lips touching hers.

Mimi sighed leaving the letter on the table.

She walked towards his room, opening the door. He looked exactly the way he always did and instantly a smile touched her lips. His eyes were closed, of course, the expression on his face completely content. He was stretched along the entire bed, the blanket just touching his left leg. His arm lay over his abdomen, the other hung loosely off the mattress. He was sleeping on his back, only his boxers to cover him.

In that moment, Mimi abandoned all caution and worry, this was Matt, her Matt. The boy who'd move heaven and earth to be with her. The boy who'd walk through hell for her. The boy who'd die in her name. The man that loved her with everything he was and everything he had. Of course he missed her, of course he'd wanted to see her. Every chance he got, he tried to make her feel special. He'd been asking her to come and live with him since he left their town.

Mimi discarded her clothing until she was only in her underwear too. Then, not even bothering to be quiet, she ran towards the bed. He was just as godly as she remembered. Sex appeal, was just one of the infinite reasons as to why she was and always would be attracted to Yamato Ishida. His body, was a work of art, and she missed just gazing at it. From the planes of his well defined abs, to the broad muscles in his shoulders to the beautifully rugged features in his face. He seemed absolutely perfect.

Mimi stretched a long, mostly bare leg over his waist, before slowly letting herself on top of him. She could already feel his reaction against her inner thigh and she couldn't help but smile.

She bent over his body, her skin coming into contact with his. "Matt." She whispered into his ear, lightly nipping at his earlobe.

Matt began to stir, his hand subconsciously trailing over her thigh. "Matt, wake up." She said again, her lips at his neck.

When her hand began to roam lower, reaching the waistline of his underwear, his eyes snapped open. "M-Mimi?" His blue eyes squinted against her face.

Mimi nodded, "Surprise."

He blinked a few times, both hand on her legs. He felt her skin, moving his hands up and down her thighs, as if he was making sure she was real. "You're here." He breathed out in disbelief.

She giggled, she could see his eyes changing from surprise to lust in seconds. It was good to know that he had missed her as much as she missed him. "I'm here."

Matt put a hand around her cheek, and pulled her close, kissing her lips. He squeezed her close, holding her body flushes against him. He tried not to ravage her lips, but it had been so long since he'd kissed her, he couldn't hold enough back. His hands were touching each part of her, trying to remember exactly what she felt like.

"God, I missed you." He said against her lips, before flipping them over so he was above her. "I missed you so much, Mimi." He kissed her nose, then cheek, then chin. His sucked on her ear and nipped at her neck. His lips were everywhere.

"Matt." She could barely breathe, she wanted him so bad. "Shouldn't we talk first." She choked out.

He kissed her collar bone before pulling away. They both lay side by side, just trying to catch their breath. "Yes." He said, pulling her against him nonetheless.

"How'd you get here?" He asked into her hair.

Mimi smiled. "I drove, duh." She kissed his shoulder.

He grinned. "How long are you staying?"

She got quiet and looked away.

"Mimi?" Matt questioned.

Mimi sighed. "Forever, if you want me to." She answered.

He didn't say anything for minute.

Then two more. She lost track of how long they laid in silence, it felt like an eternity. Slowly, she untangled herself from him.

"It's okay that you don't." She had a lump her throat she couldn't swallow away.

She went to get off the bed, but he caught her wrist. "Matt, it's fine. I can go home, we really should have discussed this anyway I can understand why you'd be feeling overwhelmed and I get—

"Marry me." He interrupted.

Her eyes went wide, her breath hitched in her throat. "W-what?" She could barely speak.

He was down on one knee faster than she had time to process his words. He took her hand in his and gazed up at her in the rising morning light. "Mimi Tachikawa, will you please marry me?" He asked this time.

Mimi couldn't hold back her tears, she didn't know whether they were of confusion, sadness or happiness, she just knew they were flowing down her cheeks. "You're not serious." Her voice was trembling.

Matt let out a breath, he knew this would be hard. "I've loved you since I can remember, I can't imagine loving anyone else, baby." He gazed into her eyes. "I know it'll be hard and we'll fight and sometimes you'll wanna leave. But I promise that no matter what, I'll always be here for you and I'll always love you. So Mimi, I'll ask just one more time. Marry me?" He was almost pleading now.

"Yes." She whispered. "Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes." She repeated through her sobs as he gathered her into his arms.

"I love you so much, Matt." She continued to cry.

Matt chuckled. "I hope so."

Mimi watched as he reached into the bed side drawer, "What are you…"

She stopped mid-speech, he held a velvet box in his hand. "You didn't." New tears were forming. "Really?" She said, almost inaudibly.

He opened the box, a humble diamond ring with in it. "It's the best I could do right now—

"I love it." Mimi said honestly, holding out her left hand.

He slipped it on her finger, before bringing her knuckles to his lips.

Mimi threw herself in his arms. "Thank you." She murmured into his neck.

Matt shook his head. "Thank you."

"For?"

"For bringing home to me."

_Now this journey takes us on  
__Incredible colors edged together  
__Trading in the loss we shared for  
__A life we'll share for ever and ever and ever_

-x-

**Author's Note:** You all hate me, don't you? You do, I know it. **I'm sorry**. It's like all the inspiration has been sucked out of me or something. I was beginning to feel like I wasn't ever going to be able to write anything decent again, as dramatic as that sounds. But I heard this song and all day this concept has been bugging. It was the inspiration I used to feel, that nagging feeling that just doesn't go away until you write it down and make it into something amazing. I missed this feeling so much.

So it's kind of **three in the morning** as I'm finishing this, I wrote it in literally I think an hour and a half or two hours so excuse my incoherency. This one shot was actually really easy to write, song fics usually are. I hope you liked it. I hope it **isn't too typical**, I kind of wanted to make it angsty but I decided not to. Who needs more angst in their life, right?

The song I used is called **Changing Skies**, by **Juliet Simms**. It's such a good song and I feel like it fit Mimato perfectly.

**I'm going to update P.O soon**, just let my summer classes end (Thursday!) so I can tweak all the little odds and ends. Thank you for being SO patient with me and sticking by me this entire time. I don't think I can ask for any more!

**Hey Maria!** I saw you updated the Maiden and I absolutely **can NOT wait to read it**. It's about damn time (not that I should be talking, since I haven't updated in Months, woops.) But I can't wait, I know it's going to be amazing.

To all you people that are reading this, make sure you read **The Maiden by SincereFriendship**, you will NOT be disappointed. If you're a sucker for romantic action fic, this is the one you want!

Thanks for everything guys!  
Love,  
**Chris**.


End file.
